PFF-X7/V2 Veetwo Gundam
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE. A variant of the PFF-X7 Core Gundam, it is built and piloted by Hiroto Kuga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Veetwo Gundam is the heavy weapons variant of the Core Gundam when docked with the Venus Armor. The firearms added to the backpack have excellent accuracy due to the enhanced sensors on the head unit. It is capable of hovering and has extremely high mobility during ground combat. The Veetwo Gundam also has high defensive abilities due to its additional armor and is capable of support roles, sniping, and ground combat at the same time, making it extraordinary effective in both individual and cooperative battles. Armaments ;*Beam Vulcan :Mounted in the head, the pair of beam vulcans have low firepower and are mainly for intercepting incoming enemy units and attacks, such as missiles. ;*Beam Saber :A standard close range armament, a pair of beam sabers are mounted on the Veetwo Gundam's back and they emit a beam blade each when deployed. The robust hilts can also be used as striking weapons. ;*Hand Missile Pod :Attached to the forearms, the pair of two-tube missile pods fire medium sized missiles. ;*Big Beam Bazooka :A massive portable firearm created by combining parts from the Venus Armor with the Core Gundam's core spray gun. Has excellent accuracy and destructive power against high speed and distant targets when used alongside the enhanced sensors on the Veetwo Gundam's forehead. Can separate into beam guns that can be used individually. Alternatively, these beam guns can also combine into other forms. ;*Missile Pod :Mounted on the right hardpoint of the backpack, a two-tube missile pod that fires large missiles against ships and Mobile Armors. ;*Beam Cannon :A large beam weapon mounted on the left hardpoint of the backpack, the robust barrel created by Hiroto's highly precise building skills can withstand rapid-fire for an extended period of time. ;*Missile Bay :Built into the ankle guard of each leg, a single-tube missile pod that fires small missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*PLANETS System :The Core Gundam can make use of its PLANETS System to dock with support mechas named after the various planets of the Solar System, changing its equipment, characteristics and performance. This change can be done even during mid-combat, with the Veetwo Gundam using the Venus Armor. ;*Hover Unit :Connected to the lower section of the backpack, the pair of hover units grant hovering capabilities to both the Veetwo Gundam and the Venus Armor. Special Attacks History Picture Gallery PFF-X7-V2 Veetwo Gundam (Venus Armor) (Ep 05).jpg|Venus Armor with Earthree Gundam (Ep 05) PFF-X7-V2 Veetwo Gundam (Venus Armor) (Ep 07).jpg|Venus Armor with some parts swapped with Earth Armor (Ep 07) PFF-X7-V2 Veetwo Gundam (Ep 05) 01.jpg|Core Change to Veetwo Gundam complete (Ep 05) PFF-X7-V2 Veetwo Gundam (Ep 05) 02.JPG|Close up (Ep 05) PFF-X7-V2 Veetwo Gundam (Ep 05) 03.jpg|Face close up (Ep 05) PFF-X7-V2 Veetwo Gundam (Ep 05) 04.JPG|Side view (Ep 05) PFF-X7-V2 Veetwo Gundam (Ep 05) 05.jpg|Firing multiple armaments (Ep 05) Gunpla HGBDR Core Gundam (G3 Color) & Veetwo Unit.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Core Gundam (G3 Color) & Veetwo Unit (2019): box art HGBDR Veetwo Weapons.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Veetwo Weapons (2019): box art Veetwo Gundam (Gunpla) (Venus Armor).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Veetwo Unit Veetwo Gundam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Veetwo Gundam's main body (Front) Veetwo Gundam (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Veetwo Gundam's main body (Rear) Veetwo Gundam (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Veetwo Gundam's main body (Action Pose) Gunpla Promo Video Veetwo Gundam.png|Close up in Gunpla promotional video Notes & Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of Venus, the second planet in the Solar System, and the number 2. References External Links *Veetwo Gundam on the Gundam Build Divers (official Japanese website)